Lessons Learned
by Mistress Euclid
Summary: Will is in love with Sonny. Sonny is in love with Will. So, why are they both involved with other people and will they ever be able to come together? Contains Will/EJ. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own _Days of Our Lives_. Do you think Sony or NBC would ever let them go here?

This particular story is not part of my earlier EJ/Will/Sonny stories. It was inspired by the Will/Sonny hug on April 10th as well as all the homoeroticism between Will and EJ. I'll have to talk to my muse as to why EJ is behaving much nicer here. But make no mistake, this is a Will and Sonny story, it's just going to take a little bit for them to come together.

* * *

Will stared out his window into Horton Square, which was just lighting up as darkness fell. He couldn't quite see the street beyond the square or the entrance to Common Grounds, but he stared in that direction.

He closed his eyes and remembered the hug Sonny had given him. It had felt electric, and Will had thought of trying to kiss Sonny before leaving. He hadn't had the courage, however.

Sonny could have his pick of pretty much all the young, gay men in Salem. Will couldn't imagine that Sonny, knowing what a ridiculous mess Will's life was, would want to get involved with him.

Will sighed. Sonny had mentioned an ex-boyfriend who was the most selfish, self-centered person. Thinking about that boyfriend, Will started to feel a mixture of jealousy and anger toward the stranger. Sonny was an amazing guy, and anyone lucky enough to be his boyfriend should have known better than to mistreat him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at Will's door. His heart leapt. It must be Sonny. He must have decided to come see Will after finishing closing. Will practically ran to the door. He didn't even look through the peephole before unlocking and opening the door.

EJ stood there, not Sonny. And he looked like hell. His eyes were puffy, and if Will didn't know better he might have assumed EJ had been crying. He had, after all, been devastated since Nicole left him and managed to get knocked up by Rafe. The older man strode into Will's apartment.

"Your report was thin today, William," he said.

Will shut the door. "That's because Nicole stayed in her room, watched TV and surfed the internet all day."

EJ folded his arms. "And you've had no luck trying to hack into the hotel's WIFI so we can monitor what she's looking at?"

Will shook his head. "They've got phenomenal security. So much, I want to look into who designed it, so you can hire them."

EJ strode over the kitchen section of the great room, and he opened a cabinet. "Where do you keep your booze?"

"I'm not twenty-one," replied Will.

EJ turned and snickered.

"Seriously, I don't keep much around. There's a few cans of beer in the fridge," continued Will.

EJ shook his head as he opened the refrigerator and retrieved to cans. "I'll have a delivery made here tomorrow. Brandy. Scotch. Maybe some craft beer. Better than this swill you college kids drink." EJ set the cans on the counter and opened them.

Will shrugged. "I won't say no. Look, it's late…"

EJ looked at his watch. "It's not even nine. A young man like yourself should be out having fun. I know you don't have classes tomorrow. Where's young Jackson Kiriakas this evening? I'm sure the two of you could find some way to pass the time…"

Will felt himself blush, and he looked at his shoes. Will wasn't stupid. EJ had been making veiled innuendoes about Will's sexuality for weeks. But the funny part was EJ's voice was almost kind and encouraging, if a bit teasing. EJ strode into the living room and sat down on the leather couch. He held up the second beer.

Will approached and took it, then he sat down next to EJ.

"Sonny and I are just friends," said Will wistfully, and he then he smiled to himself. It was quite a relief not to have to come out to EJ. No drama.

EJ sipped his beer. "You sound like you wish you were more than friends."

Will drank his beer, and then he looked into EJ's eyes. "He's way out of my league. Older. More experienced. His head is more together…"

EJ reached over and brushed Will's cheek. "Haven't you learned anything from me these last months? If you want something, it won't come to you. You have to take it."

Will smirked. It occurred to Will that EJ didn't care that Will was gay. He may have been an asshole, maybe even a borderline sociopath, but EJ didn't care about Will being gay. If he was mean, it was because he was mean to everyone. But if he liked you, that was a rare gift.

Will took a deep breath before taking another sip of beer. "I wouldn't even know how…I just really came out…I wouldn't know what to do…"

EJ laughed. "Please, William. I many not be an expert on the Salem gay scene, but I doubt a young man with your considerable charms would have a problem getting all the experience you want…surely you've partaken…"

Will closed his eyes and shook his head. EJ had a way of making him feel so inferior. "I made out with a guy in the middle of Horton Square once. But other than than, I'm only gay in theory and not practice." Will downed the rest of his beer, not really believing he'd made such an admission.

Will peeked out at EJ, who was downing the last of his beer before he set it on the coffee table. "It seems to me, William, that you just need a little practice to build your confidence."

EJ had practically purred his words, and suddenly Will felt very warm. He stared at EJ, and EJ grinned one of his rakish grins. Will had seen EJ use his charm on so many women…his mother included. EJ leaned over and covered Will's mouth with his own. When Will didn't resist, EJ deepened the kiss, exploring Will's mouth with his tongue. Will practically swooned, but then he pulled back.

"You aren't gay…"

EJ laughed. "Of course not. But I'm not fond of labels either. Pleasure is pleasure. And with me, you won't have to worry about any unpleasant emotional entanglements."

Will started to feel _very_ warm, and he trembled slightly. EJ slipped his hand into Will's.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, William," he said, "but I am a very good teacher."

"What's in it for you?" asked Will.

EJ laughed even harder at that question, and their eyes met again. Will's cheeks felt hot. "Have you ever looked in a mirror William? That's what's in it for me."

Will nodded, and he moved closer. "Okay," he whispered, pushing any thoughts of Sonny out of his mind. But not completely. Will technically wasn't a virgin, but he didn't want to go too far with EJ. He wanted to save something for Sonny, if he ever did manage to seduce him. "But we just mess around. I'm not going to let you fuck me."

EJ looked him up and down, clearly amused. "Fair enough. You're a romantic. I can live with that…"

Will interrupted him with a kiss, long and deep, and EJ growled with approval pulling Will into his lap with strong arms. Will threw his arms around EJ's neck, and just gave into the sensation of kissing him. EJ's mouth was hard, aggressive, and Will's cock was so hard he thought he might come right then and there. Will moaned and clutched at EJ, and he didn't protest when EJ lifted him up and put him on his back, kissing him all the while.

Will felt EJ's hands at his belt, and his heart started to pound in his chest. EJ stopped kissing him and concentrated on undoing the belt, and then he pulled down Will's pants and boxers in one go. Will's cock sprung free.

EJ smirked at Will, and then grabbed Will's cock and started to stroke it. Will groaned and threw his head back. "I want you to come, William," purred EJ. "You'll be less distracted during our lesson if you do. So, just come whenever you like."

Will was torn. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, but this was his first real sexual experience on the right team, and he didn't want it to end too fast. He closed his eyes, and EJ's hand started to move faster and faster. It wouldn't be long. Will moaned, and he started to pant.

"Come on, you beautiful little twink," whispered EJ. "You know you've been teasing me all these months. You think I haven't noticed how great your ass looks? You think I haven't noticed the way you look at me? Now, come for me…"

Will's balls tightened, and he spurted hot liquid into EJ's hand. EJ stroked for a little while longer, and Will felt dizzy with pleasure.

"Good boy," whispered EJ.

"Wow…" mumbled Will, who sat up. He thought he'd be more embarrassed, but he wasn't. He was just sticky.

EJ got up and got a towel from the kitchen and damped it. He returned, tossing it to Will. Will cleaned himself, off. As he did so, EJ unzipped his own pants and pulled out his rather large cock. Will wasn't exactly un-endowed, but EJ's size rivaled that of the porn stars Will had seen on the internet.

"Come here," ordered EJ softly. "On you knees."

Will obeyed, nervously, but he was excited too.

"Have you ever had your cock sucked, William?" purred EJ as he ran a gentle hand through Will's hair.

"Yeah," said Will, remembering his scant few encounters with Gabi, "but it was her first time doing it. It still felt good, though."

EJ pushed Will's head closer. "Remember to use your hands as well as your mouth," purred EJ. "Lick the tip first."

Will inhaled, and he obeyed. It felt both wrong, given whose dick he was licking, but it felt right in every other way. He concentrated on the tip for awhile and then licked the shaft. He also used his hand on EJ's balls, massaging them gently. This made EJ groan, the first real sign that Will was making him lose a bit of control. Suddenly, Will was determined that EJ would lose all control.

Before EJ even told him to, Will took EJ's cock into his mouth. He sucked hard, and he pulled it into the back of his throat. EJ groaned and grunted. Will relaxed his throat more, amazed that he could take it deeper.

He licked and sucked and bobbed up and down. EJ responded with panting breaths, and groans and moans. He could barely utter instructions, to Will's delight. But finally EJ, took Will's free hand and moved it behind to EJ's opening. Will understood. He'd read about this. He pushed his finger in and EJ gasped. Will tried to pull it out, but EJ stopped him. EJ's hand pushed Will's finger in further. Will felt clumsy, but he worked it as best he could.

Then, EJ gave a sudden shout and Will felt hot liquid in his mouth, salty and strange. But wonderful. More wonderful was the feeling of success. Will stepped back, and EJ sort of collapsed on the couch. Will watched his face in fascination. Then, he got up and washed his hands and got a towel for EJ. Will tossed it to EJ much in the same way EJ had done to him.

"William, my boy, you have the makings of a true artist," said EJ.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," replied Will. "No, scratch that. It'll get you a round two, if you want it. I want to get better. I want to know what I'm doing."

EJ rearranged his clothes and stood up. He strode over to Will, leaned down and kissed him gently. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll know so many tricks that young Jackson won't be able to resist you."

Will's eyes widened, and he blushed. He didn't want Sonny to know about this, but he did relish the thought of being able to drive Sonny crazy.

"Make sure you get your report in on time tomorrow, William," said EJ as he headed for the door.

Will strode over to the door and locked it, putting the chain on as well. He inhaled a deep breath. He wondered where Sonny was, and whether or not Sonny was thinking of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny intended to go home, but instead he started walking toward campus as though he was hypnotized. His mind kept wandering back to the hug he'd shared with Will, and how it had felt so right, so natural. He'd wanted to kiss Will, but he'd held back. Will wasn't ready for a relationship. He was barely out, and they were friends.

Sonny sighed. In his most private moments, alone at night or in the shower sometimes, he admitted to himself that he was attracted to Will and had been since the moment they met. Will had pinged his gaydar almost immediately, and then he had proved to be a good and loyal friend. Sonny remembered feeling so awful for him when he'd broken up with Gabi. He remembered feeling sharp hurt when he'd seen Will and Neil making out. Sonny had swallowed that hurt, reminding himself that he had no claim on Will. But the hug and their recent flirting had made Sonny more hopeful than he thought was wise.

He found himself at Unicorn Highway, and he was immediately ushered past the velvet rope inside. Being one of Salem's most prominent and out young gay men had its advantages.

The crowd wasn't large, since it was a weeknight, but plenty of guys were milling around. He saw Tyler, and he waved. He saw Kareem and Dustin. He made his way to the bar and sat down. He ordered a shot of whiskey, and he downed it as soon as it arrived. Then, he ordered another.

"Hi Sonny," said a semi-familiar voice. "Is this seat taken?"

Sonny turned around and saw Neil standing there. "No," he stuttered.

Neil's hair was mussed, and he looked like he'd been dancing. He ordered a beer. "I haven't seen you since that night at Horton Square when I almost hooked up with your cocktease of a friend."

Sonny shook his head. "Will was having a bad night. Trust me, you didn't want to hook up with him then. He was in a dark place. Family stuff, mostly."

Neil grinned and sipped his beer. "So, he's better now?" Sonny nodded. "I'll keep that in mind if I ever see him again. He doesn't seem to hang out here."

_He will_, thought Sonny. But he didn't say it aloud. It wasn't really Neil's business that Will had only just come out to himself and certain people. Sonny glanced over and saw Dustin staring longingly at Neil.

"Looks like you have an admirer," said Sonny, gesturing over to Dustin.

Neil laughed. "Dustin wants a boyfriend. I don't do boyfriends. I do hookups. I hooked up with Dustin. It was fun, but he's the clingy type. The jealous type. That's not for me."

Sonny glanced over at Dustin, and he almost blushed thinking of how badly his own dates had gone with Dustin. Sonny apparently had kept talking about Will the whole night, and Dustin had caught them texting a few times. Dustin had gotten the picture and moved on to Neil.

"You on the other hand," continued Neil, "are a mystery."

Sonny ordered a third whiskey. "How do you mean?"

"I mean, you've lived in Salem all these months, and I've never seen you in the back room of this place or at the baths. You're not on Grindr. I've never known you to have a boyfriend. It's like you're a gay monk."

Sonny shook his head. "You don't do boyfriends. I don't do random hookups. Not my thing, man. I'm not judging."

"Would I be random?" asked Neil. "After all, you know my name."

Sonny blushed. He ordered another whiskey. It wasn't like he hadn't tried hookups. He had. They just left him feeling cold and alone. He knew what it was like to be with someone he loved, and he wanted to get back there again.

But that wasn't going to happen tonight, and Sonny had been feeling very lonely lately. Sonny downed another whiskey. "So where do you want to go?" asked Sonny. Neil's eyes wandered to the backroom, but Sonny shook his head. "How about your place?"

Neil nodded, and he and Sonny headed for the exit. They walked to one of the university's graduate apartment buildings, and soon they were inside a small but clean apartment.

Neil took Sonny by the hand and led him directly into the bedroom. Before Sonny could say anything, Neil kissed him long and hard. Sonny swooned. It had been so long since he'd had any sexual affection. Sonny kissed back, his dick becoming hard in an instant.

After awhile, Neil broke the kiss. "I've always had you pegged for a top," he said, "and I love fucking guys who usually top."

Sonny inhaled. He was somewhat versatile, but Neil was right - he usually topped. But tonight was unusual in more ways than one. Sonny nodded. "Okay," he whispered.

Neil gestured to the bed. "Get naked," he ordered and strode into the bathroom.

Sonny took a deep breath, and he stripped off his clothes and sat on the edge of the bed. Neil emerged from the bathroom shirtless, holding a bottle of lube and some condoms. He strode over to the bed and tossed the bottle and condoms onto the bedspread. Neil had a magnificent body, and as well as gorgeous eyes. Sonny wanted him.

"You look like a scared virgin," said Neil.

Sonny shook his head. "I told you. I don't hook up very often. You should feel flattered."

Neil unbuckled his belt and slipped off his jeans and underwear, revealing his erection. He kicked his clothes aside and approached Sonny, leaning close. "I am flattered, and I'm going to make you happy you decided to come home with me."

Sonny looked up and into his eyes. "I know you will," he whispered before covering Neil's mouth with a kiss.

Neil's arms went around Sonny, and Sonny's arms went around Neil. Their tongues danced. Sonny felt Neil's cock against his stomach, and he sighed deeply. He really needed this.

"Sometimes just a fuck can be beautiful," whispered Neil into his ear.

Sonny nodded, and at the moment, he believed it. Neil proceeded to flip Sonny over onto his hands and knees. Sonny sighed, and very soon he felt a slick finger in his ass. He gasped. It had been years since he'd bottomed, and at the moment, he couldn't remember why. Neil took his time opening Sonny up, and then Sonny heard him put on the condom.

Sonny turned around, and Neil winked at him. Sonny smiled and turned around and trained his eyes on the bedspread. Neil penetrated him swiftly, and Sonny inhaled a sharp breath. "Oh god," grunted Sonny as Neil started to thrust.

Sonny was hard, and Neil noticed. Neil grabbed Sonny's cock and started jerking him off. Sonny felt the pressure building, and it burst forth in his orgasm. He came hard and fast.

Neil groaned with pleasure, and he ran his fingers through Sonny's hair. He thrust a few more times before shuddering and coming. The two of them collapsed onto the bed, and Neil pulled Sonny into his arms. They kissed softly.

"Come on," said Neil, "I'm going to shower before bed. You can shower with me."

Sonny joined Neil in the shower, and they both washed. Sonny suddenly felt shy under Neil's admiring gaze.

"May I ask you a question?" asked Neil.

"Anything," said Sonny, unsure what to expect.

"Have you fucked Will?" asked Neil.

Sonny shook his head. "We're just friends, but I care about him."

Neil laughed playfully as he turned off the water. "I got that impression. I saw the look in your eyes that night at the square."

"He's really young," said Sonny as he dried himself off and went into the bedroom to find his clothes.

"I know," replied Neil, "and I want to fuck the hell out of him."

Sonny, who got dressed quickly, looked at Neil, and he summoned Zen Sonny. "He's…he's…"

Neil walked over and planted a kiss on Sonny's lips. "I know you like him. That's why I'm giving you a head's up. May the best top win." Neil winked at him.

Sonny resisted the impulse to punch Neil in the face, and to Sonny's horror, that impulse was followed very shortly afterward by an impulse to throw Neil down on the bed and fuck the smugness out of him. Instead, Sonny nodded. "Will's a smart guy. He'll make the right choice."

"See there," said Neil, "You sound like a straight. There isn't really any need for him to choose, unless you want to go all hetero normative."

Sonny sighed. He didn't want to argue with Neil. Instead, he just headed for the door.

"I had a lot of fun," said Sonny, which was partially true.

Neil smiled warmly. "So did I," he said sincerely as he kissed Sonny on the cheek.

Sonny left wanted to get home and to his own bed as fast as possible. As he walked through the chilly streets, he put any thought of Will out of his mind and heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny opened up Common Grounds, flicking on the lights and heading to the bar and flipped on the machines. It wouldn't be long before the bakery delivery guy came with their morning order, and Sonny prepared the display space. There was a rattle at the door, and in strode Chad, whistling and grinning.

Sonny smiled to himself. Chad had been in a great mood lately, and Sonny surmised it had something to do with Melanie.

"Good morning," said Chad as he walked by Sonny and tousled his hair.

"Good morning," replied Sonny, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

To Sonny's mild surprise, Chad blushed as he began setting out cups on the counter. "You know…nothing much…"

Sonny laughed, a laugh that made it clear he knew exactly what that nothing was. Chad was incredibly transparent. Sonny was happy for him and Melanie. They made a good pair, complimented each other.

"What about you?" asked Chad. "Any guys of interest around?"

Sonny blushed and smiled, and he looked down at the counter, which suddenly needed an extra heavy cleaning. Chad laughed and patted Sonny on the shoulder. "You got laid didn't you?"

"No comment," said Sonny, who was almost mortified. He wasn't used to having straight guy buddies who wanted to talk about sex.

"It's about friggin' time," said Chad. "I was beginning to think you were a monk. Do I know him? Don't be afraid to bring him around…"

Sonny shook his head. "It's not like that. It was just a hook up. I doubt I'll see him again. It was fun though."

Chad smiled as he began to set up the coffee for brewing. "Nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all. But I do hope you find a boyfriend one of these days." Chad paused. "Those of us who are in love have an annoying tendency to want our friends to be in love, too."

Sonny started helping Chad with the coffee, and he shook his head. He hadn't told a single soul about his crush on Will, unless you counted Neil. He swallowed. "I do kind of sort of have a thing for someone, but he's not close to being ready…barely out of the closet and all that. So, last night was just me biding my time I guess."

Chad smiled. "Well, it took Melanie and I awhile to get together…you know there were complications. But when something is right, it's right." Chad paused. "Do I know the guy?"

Sonny bit his lip. "You've met him, but that's all I'll say." Sonny had met most of the young, gay men in Salem since Common Grounds had opened, so Sonny figured he was safe in saying that.

"Well," said Chad, "if he comes in here, point him out. I'll put in a good word for you."

Sonny nodded. "Will do."

* * *

A few hours later, Sonny looked up and saw Will come in the door. Sonny grinned at him, and Will grinned back, but he was with the mayor.

Chad waved to them both from the counter. "I can't believe that Will is still working for my brother. I'll tell you, he's playing with fire."

_I wonder if that's all he's playing with_, thought Sonny as he looked at the way EJ was looking at Will and Will was looking at EJ.

"Will can take care of himself," replied Sonny, who could not take his eyes off Will and his boss.

Will stood up and approached the counter. "One regular cup of coffee. And one double latte with extra foam and cinnamon for the mayor."

Chad snickered, and he started to pull the shots for EJ's latte. "EJ always did like things complicated."

"I'll say," said Will.

Sonny, in the meantime, poured Will a mug of black coffee. He put in on the counter, and as Will reached for it, their hands touched and their eyes met. Sonny's heart constricted in his chest. Will looked beautiful. Sonny wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss Will softly on the lips.

"Um, yeah, thanks," said Will. "I'd stay and chat but I'm working."

"Never a dull moment for a young political operative," replied Sonny.

"Nah," said Will, blushing. "I'll come back later when I'm off. I miss you guys. I want to hang out more."

Chad grinned. "I've missed you, too. The girlfriend has kept me busy."

"We'll all have to hang out soon," said Sonny, doing his best to sound innocuous.

Will giggled, and Sonny thought he detected a blush. Sonny glanced over at Chad to see if he had picked up on any weird energy between Sonny and Will, but he appeared oblivious.

As Will headed back to the table, just before he turned around, he shot Sonny a beautiful, incredibly sexy grin. It was the same look he'd given him when they had goofed off about the coffee card. It was flirtatious, and Sonny's heart melted.

_We will have to hang out soon_, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Will knelt between EJ's legs, swallowing his cock. EJ groaned, and trembled and Will bobbed up and down, using his hands and fingers mercilessly until EJ came with a shudder. Will swallowed with a grin, and the older man stumbled to the couch.

"You're becoming quite the master at that, William," gasped EJ.

Will smirked, and he felt a surge of triumph knowing EJ spoke the truth.

"And just so you know, this isn't part of your job description," said EJ earnestly. "We can stop these lessons, anytime you like."

Will shook his head, and he stepped into the kitchen and rinsed his mouth out, spitting in the sink. "Let me guess," said Will, "you're thinking of getting back with my mom, and me blowing you and you fucking her is too weird even for you."

EJ blushed. "Your mother and I have a very complicated history. It's more than just fun…we have two children…"

Will shook his head. "I don't get it, man. What is it with grown men who like to throw themselves in front of moving trains?"

EJ looked at Will intently. "You won't ever tell her about this, will you?"

Will shook his head. "I can't imagine ever being _that_ mad at her, and I've been really mad at her lately. She'll never find out from me."

EJ sighed. "I saw the way you were looking at Jackson this morning. Honestly, William. Why don't you just go over to his place and throw yourself into his arms. He appeared about ready to rip your clothes off this morning…"

Will blushed. "You really think so? You're not just saying that to get rid of me?"

EJ shook his head. "He's interested in you. You're interested in him. I fail to see any impediment to you two getting together."

Will sighed. He glanced over at his phone, thinking he should text Sonny. He wanted to, but he knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it.

* * *

It was Chad's turn to close up, so Sonny went to the gym. It was a small place, not far from campus and frequented mostly by gay men. Sonny worked out hard, and then towards the end of his workout, he spied Neil on one of the cardio machines. The Salem gay scene was very small, after all. Neil saw him and grinned, and Sonny shook his head. As much as he wanted to be mad at Neil for his less than honorable intentions toward Will, Sonny couldn't help but remember how hot things had been between them. Neil was right, sometimes just sex was enough.

Sonny made his way to the locker room, and he decided to linger in the sauna. Sonny knew that Neil would arrive, and he did. He closed the door behind him and fastened the makeshift latch on the door.

"So," said Sonny, "you aren't the type who only hooks up with someone once?"

Neil looked Sonny up and down. "I hook up as often as I feel like. No rules. No labels."

Their eyes met, and Sonny's dick got hard beneath his towel. Sonny stepped forward, close enough to feel Neil's breath on his face, smell the sweat on his skin.

Sonny leaned up and covered Neil's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue inside. Sonny brought his arms up around Neil's neck and pulled him closer. Sonny kissed him aggressively, and Neil pulled back back, smirking a little.

Sonny turned Neill around and pressed him against the wood paneling, pushing off Neil's towel as he did so. He intended to fuck Neil, and fuck him hard. He leaned over and opened the cabinet beneath the bench and grabbed a packet of lube and a condom, grateful that the gym knew its clientele well enough to stock such items in the sauna.

"So," whispered Neil, "You have to even things out, do you?"

"Something like that," whispered Sonny as he put some lube on his fingers and then started opening Neil's ass. Neil groaned in response. Their whole hookup had been about showing dominance over Sonny, and Sonny wasn't having it.

Sonny deftly rolled on the condom, and then he started penetrating Neil. Neil moaned and pushed back, practically impaling himself on Sonny.

"You like that?" whispered Sonny in his ear, just before playfully biting Neil's shoulder.

"Yes," gasped Neil.

Sonny inhaled, and he began to move, relishing how tight Neil felt around his dick. Sonny was a confident person, usually, and he knew he knew how to fuck. Now, he was going to show Neil.

Sonny grabbed one of Neil's hands and moved it to Neil's cock, and they stroked him together while Sonny thrusted. Neil trembled and whimpered, whispering encouragement.

_What am I doing?_ thought Sonny, _I don't even like him very much. _

The thought nearly killed it for Sonny, but he recovered by closing his eyes and remembering Will, imagining it was Will he was fucking. It worked, and soon Neil and Sonny were gripped by orgasms, both sliding to the floor of the sauna.

Sonny put his arm around Neil and kissed him slowly.

"Still not fond of hookups?" asked Neil breathily.

"You could change my mind," replied Sonny, his mind still on Will.

"You want to get a drink?" asked Neil. "I'm suddenly thirsty."

Sonny laughed, and he nodded. They soon headed for the showers and were soon dressed and walking toward Unicorn Highway. They went inside, and Neil got them both beers from the bar and they sat in booth in the corner. There was a strange energy between them, as though the sexual energy was dying down. They were settling into a competitive friendship.

"So," said Neil, "Who here would you like to hook up with? You can tell me, I won't be jealous."

Sonny sighed. "I think you've filled my hookup quota for the next few years. Not that I didn't enjoy it or need it, but it's just not my habit."

Neil laughed, and his eyes scanned the room. "That's both romantic and stupid," he said. "And a total tragedy for at least half the guys in this room, maybe more."

Sonny sipped his beer, and he snuggled against Neil affectionately. Neil's arm went around him closer, and Neil whispered in his ear. "Well, well, look who's here?"

Will stood near the bar, his eyes on both Sonny and Neil. Sonny stood up immediately and walked toward him.

"Hi Will," he stuttered.

"Hi Will, long time no see," said Neil, who had quickly followed Sonny.

The look on Will's face was unreadable, but he had to have seen Neil and Sonny's closeness and figured out something was going on.

"I didn't know you two were…" mumbled Will.

"We're not," replied Neil, "not really, anyway." Neil threw Sonny a look that was pure mischief, and then Sonny felt himself blush. Will, on the other hand, looked both confused and hurt.

"Come on," said Neil. "Go sit down, you two. I'm going to get Will a beer. I know he likes beer." Neil winked at Will as he headed to the bar.

Will threw Sonny a look that said, roughly,_ If you say something about me being under twenty-one I'll kill you._

Sonny nodded, and he led Will to the booth where he'd been sitting with Neil.

"I thought you were just buddies," said Will. "I didn't realize you were fuck buddies."

"Neither did I until recently," said Sonny, "but it's not going to happen again. I'm not much for hookups, and it was just a hookup."

Will looked at him strangely as they sat down.

"I'm sorry man. Given your - whatever - with Neil, I didn't want you to find out that way. But there's nothing between us," said Sonny.

Neil returned from the bar with a beer for himself and one for Will, which he handed to the younger man. Sonny felt awkward. Will looked awkward. And Neil looked utterly amused.

"So," said Neil, "You wouldn't be interested in a three way with Sonny and me?"

Will nearly choked on his beer. Sonny rolled his eyes. "Neil…

"Just kidding…unless you're interested," replied Neil, who moved closer to Will.

Will looked at Sonny. "Ah…um, no. No thanks," he mumbled.

Sonny leaned over. "Come on Will, let's get out of here. We can go talk somewhere."

Neil leaned very close to Will's lips. "Go ahead. I still have your number in my phone. I'll text you later."

Will nodded. Sonny shook his head. He was suddenly very fearful that he was going to be relegated to Will's gay life coach, while Neil would get to use Will and throw him away.

Will looked straight at Neil. "Text me," he said as he got up. "I mean it."

Sonny took Will's arm and led him to the door. "We need to talk," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Will gestured toward Horton Square. "We can go to my place," he said glumly. "EJ had a cache of booze sent over this morning. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

Will glanced back at Sonny, who was looking at him with those devastating puppy dog eyes of his. Will inhaled the night air and started to walk. Sonny followed him. Will walked past the doorman and into the elevator without saying a word to Sonny. They looked at each other in the elevator, but both were silent.

Will didn't know what to think. Seeing Sonny and Neil together had twisted him in knots he didn't even understand. He had no claim on either of them, but he still felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

Will unlocked the door to his apartment, and they went inside as Will flipped on the lights. Will went straight to the kitchen area and opened the refrigerator and pulled out two beers.

"It's Belgian," he said glumly. "High alcohol content."

Sonny came over and took his. Their eyes met. "Will…"

Will drank a sip of his beer, it was much darker and heavier than any beer he'd ever head. There was something licorice-like about it. "I have no right to freak out. I just didn't know." To Will's horror, he heard his own voice cracking.

Sonny went and sat on the couch. "Sit down," he said softly.

Will sat down. "Do you love him?"

Sonny shook his head, and Will felt enormous relief. "God, no. Like I said, we just hooked up a couple times. I was feeling lonely. I hadn't had sex in a long time, and he was there and available. That's all it was."

Will nodded, but he couldn't think of a response. It wasn't like he was in a position to judge. He'd been messing around with EJ, but somehow this was different. Sonny reached over and gripped the top of Will's hand. It felt warm and inviting, but Will didn't really respond.

"I don't usually have sex outside of relationships," Sonny continued. "When you're gay, it's not hard to get laid. It really isn't, but the few times I've hooked up before…let's just say I prefer to be with guys I care about. But with Neil, I just gave in to the impulse…I'm sorry if it hurt you."

Will blinked, and he leaned back on the couch, but he didn't move his hand from Sonny's grip. He couldn't look at Sonny. "You know, I'm not sure if I'm jealous of him…or you…I…I…" Will couldn't finish.

"Look at me, Will," whispered Sonny.

Will obeyed. He opened his eyes, and he looked at Sonny.

"You're just out. You've got so much exploring to do, and we've been friends. I just…I didn't want to presume with regards to our friendship becoming anything else. And as for Neil. He's a player. So you're going to have to ask yourself what you're looking for. Neil's certainly a great lay if that's all you want."

Will stared into Sonny's eyes. His heart started to beat. "I've been messing around with a guy," said Will softly. "Not heavily or anything…but just to…you know _explore_. But that's not what I want. I want a boyfriend."

This time, it was Sonny who turned away, removing his hand from Will's. Will put his beer on the coffee table, and he took Sonny's away and put it there, too. He boldly took Sonny's both Sonny hands in his.

"I…I…would you even consider…?" Will stuttered.

Sonny broke his hands free of Will's grip, and Will's heart sank. But suddenly, Sonny put his hands on Will's face and gently leaned over. Will felt Sonny's lip's on his, and the kiss was stronger than he'd expected given the gentleness of Sonny's touch. Sonny thrust his tongue in Will's mouth, and Will accepted it willingly, putting his arms around Sonny's waist. Sonny tasted wonderful, a mixture of beer and coffee and mint. Will trembled, and he felt dizzy.

But Sonny broke away from the kiss. "If I don't stop now, I won't be able to stop. And that doesn't feel right considering what I did with Neil earlier and whatever you were doing with the mayor." Will gasped, but Sonny covered his mouth with a gentle finger. "I don't think most people would have picked up on your body language. But I have a sense of how you are with guys you're attracted to."

There was no judgement in Sonny's voice. None at all. Will pushed him back on the couch, and Sonny put his arms around Will. Will just sank into his embrace, and it felt completely right and natural.

"We've just messed around," said Will. "He really didn't want to do anything more than that, anyway."

Sonny sighed. "More than a few straight guys are willing to get blowjobs and handjobs from a guy if offered, Will. It's a dangerous game, because they usually go back to their wives and girlfriends."

Will closed his eyes. Sonny knew so much more about being gay than he did. "We decided to stop," said Will.

"He's not going to fire you or take away this apartment or the car is he?" asked Sonny.

Will shook his head. "Nah. I have dirt on him way bigger than sexual impropriety with his intern."

Sonny shook his head. "I don't want to know, man."

Will grinned and looked up at Sonny. "So, where do we go from here?"

Sonny smiled softly, and he ran a hand through Will's hair. Sonny appeared to be thinking about his answer. "We need to go out on a date. A real honest to goodness date. Not at the pub. Not at Common Grounds."

Will inhaled, enjoying the smell of Sonny's clothes. "You don't have to buy me dinner or get me drunk to get into my pants. You gave me the free coffee for life card, after all."

Sonny laughed and hugged Will close. Then, his face got serious. "Tell me the truth, Will. Have you ever had sex with a guy?"

Will's face got warm, and he shook his head. "No, I swear. I've just messed around a little with EJ. Handjobs, blowjobs. That's it." Will buried his face in Sonny's sweater as if he could hide his embarrassment. He knew Sonny wasn't a virgin or a prude, but Will still felt awkward.

Sonny kissed the top of Will's head. "If I'm going to be your first, I want to make it right for you. Make it special."

Will swallowed, and he wondered if Sonny was positioned so he could feel Will's hard-on. Sonny's words had turned Will on, but Will had a question. He wasn't sure how it worked…whether Sonny would want to be on top or the bottom. He wasn't sure how to ask or whether Sonny was flexible. Will wanted to try both positions, but he knew what he wanted first. He worked up the courage to ask. He looked into Sonny's eyes.

"I really want to…I really want you to fuck me," whispered Will. "Is that what you want, too?"

Sonny smiled. "I'm versatile, but I lean towards being a top. So, yeah, that's what I want. And I promise to be really careful and make it as good as possible for you." Sonny took a deep breath, and then he gently pushed Will off him and sat up. "And I think I better go before I can't."

Will stood up and he took Sonny's hand and helped him up. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? I really don't care what else - or who else - you've done today."

Sonny shook his head. "I care. I don't want anything to cast a shadow over our first time together…okay, so tonight I go home alone and take care of myself while thinking of you."

Will blushed. "I'll do the same." Their eyes met. "But you're taking me out on Saturday. This Saturday."

Sonny nodded and headed for the door. "It's a date."

Before he left, Sonny brushed Will's lips slightly with his own. It felt electric, and Will began to count the days and minutes and hours until Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday afternoon, Will sat in Horton Square drinking coffee and texting with a member of the City Council who needed a favor from EJ. EJ knew about the texts, but Will was playing it like EJ didn't know, hoping to let the City Councilman think he had the upper hand by having an in with the Mayor's assistant. Will would forward the texts to EJ, and EJ would instruct him on how best to flatter the councilman.

"Hello there," said a husky voice.

Will looked up and he saw Neil standing there, smiling. Will blushed and looked down at the phone, finishing up the conversation. Neil looked great, decked out on a white t-shirt and jeans, and he sat down at Will's table.

Will felt awkward, not just because of the drunken kiss he'd shared with Neil, but also because Neil had hooked up with Sonny. It was all very complicated.

"Hi," mumbled Will.

Neil leaned over. "You don't have to be uncomfortable with me. I just thought I'd say hello."

Will looked up, and he smirked at Neil, who grinning at him. Neil moved closer and gave Will an unmistakably lustful look.

"You know…" said Will, "Sonny and I are going out tomorrow. We're dating for real."

Neil moved even closer, close enough for Will to feel his breath, and for him to start feeling uncomfortable about how public they were.

"That's nice," said Will. "I'm happy for you both, but it doesn't have to mean you need to play by straight rules, Will. _Neither_ of you."

Will looked down at his phone. "Well," he said, "I'm not sure…I don't know." Will was confused. He didn't quite know what precisely Neil was suggesting, but Will wasn't ready to go there.

"William," came a familiar, very British voice, "what you do on your off hours is your business, but could restrain yourself during the day?"

Neil looked up, and he moved away from Will. Will smirked at the shocked and impressed look on the normally confident and in control Neil.

"Mayor DiMera," said Will, "This is my friend Neil. Neil, this is the mayor."

Neil nodded. "I voted for you," he mumbled.

EJ smiled, shaking the younger man's hand, and Neil seemed to practically melt. "Well, then" said EJ smoothly, "You'll have to let me know what I can do for you."

Will almost laughed at the star struck look in Neil's eyes. Neil may just have met his match in EJ.

"William," purred EJ, "We need to get to the mayor's office."

Will nodded, and he followed EJ, shooting a smile at Neil as he left.

"Is that you're boyfriend, William?" asked EJ as they walked toward City Hall.

Will shook his head. "No, no. Sonny's my boyfriend. Neil's just trying to get into my pants."

EJ put his hand on the small of Will's back as they entered into the building. "I can hardly blame him, can I?"

Will blushed, and he shook his head. He had no idea being out and proud would be this much fun, but his mind was on one person and one person only.

* * *

Sonny had been working all day, arriving at Common Grounds at about 5:30am to open. Now, it was nearly 7pm. Chad was there, but one of their baristas had the flu so Sonny had stayed on to replace her instead of leaving around 1pm when he should have.

Chad put the closed sign up and shut the blinds while Sonny made sure all the mugs and plates were in the dishwasher. Chad started cleaning off tables, "This coffee business is as glamourous as your promised."

Sonny laughed. "Would you rather be at a modeling shoot?"

"God no," declared Chad. "The only thing I like about that gig is the money. I'm going to the storeroom to see if I need to order anything for next week."

Sonny nodded. "Make sure you put Kona on the list. We sold more of that than I expect this week. The mayor likes it."

"I'd expect nothing less from my brother," replied Chad as he disappeared into the storeroom.

As Sonny finished up with the dishes that had to be washed by hand, he started making a plan in his head for the next night. He was both nervous and excited, and he realized that he had developed deep feelings for Will. He hadn't regretted what happened with Neil, but he wasn't exactly proud of it. He was a romantic at heart, something that got him ridiculed now and again, but he did believe sex should mean something. He wanted to use his body to show affection and, ideally love, not just get off and help someone else get off. If other people didn't feel that way, it was okay by him.

Except for Will. Sonny inhaled. He knew he had little claim on Will's body or heart this early in their romantic relationship, but whatever claim he did have he wanted to assert. Will had become special to him during the preceding months.

The door rattled, but before Sonny could shout "We're closed," he recognized Will. Will smiled.

"So, you've decided to drink our last cups for us so nothing goes to waste?" asked Sonny. "You know that free coffee card gets you the fresh stuff, right?"

Will laughed. "I plan on going to bed early tonight. I want to be rested for tomorrow…because I don't plan on sleeping much."

Sonny grinned, and to his surprise, _he_ blushed at Will's boldness. He liked this new, out and proud Will. Will approached the counter just as Sonny was finishing up.

"So," said Sonny, "Any ideas what you want to do for dinner tomorrow? I'm buying." Sonny leaned over the counter and got very close to Will.

"I think we should order in. My place," replied Will.

Sonny grinned, and he impulsively leaned over and covered Will's mouth with his. He'd expected it to be a short, playful kiss, but it deepened quickly. Soon, their tongues were entwining.

"Whoa!" said a voice, and Sonny broke apart from Will. Sonny looked over at a amused-looking Chad, and Will smiled and put an embarrassed hand over his face. Chad shook his head. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not long," replied Sonny, as he took one of Will's hands.

Will turned to Chad. "Hey, have I mentioned to you that I'm gay?"

Chad laughed. He walked over and affectionately tousled Will's hair. "Congrats man. You two have fun." Chad sighed. "I, for one, am meeting Melanie. Somebody around here has to keep things lively for the females of the species."

With that, Chad grabbed his jacket and left. Will looked kind of amazed that that had gone so well, and Sonny leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "It gets easier every time you come out, for the most part, anyway."

Will nodded. "Mind if I walk you home? I promise to leave you to your sleep?"

Sonny inhaled. "I wouldn't mind at all," he replied, wishing he wasn't so exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

So, if I was going to write Sonny taking Will's virginity, I decided to go epic. I hope you approve, dear readers. Also, a warning. This chapter shows our boys engaging in some recreational drug use. If that offends you, read no further.

* * *

Will paced his apartment, waiting for Sonny's arrival. The night before, he had walked Sonny home and they had kissed at his door like a couple of school kids on their first date. Only Sonny's exhaustion had prevented them from consummating their romance.

Will had spent most of the day straightening up and setting the scene, lighting candles in the bedroom and making sure clean sheets were on the bed. He was a romantic at heart, and he wanted to show Sonny that.

He had a couple of menus sitting on the kitchen counter, including his favorite local thai place, which delivered. The sun was just going down, and he had showered and changed, fussing over what he wore. He'd decided on a favorite pair of jeans and sweater, and impulsively, he didn't put any shoes on.

Will opened a bottle of wine, part of the cache of alcohol EJ had sent over, and he got two glasses from the cupboard. Will poured himself a glass of the French wine that EJ had insisted was a very good year. He was nervous, and he wanted to relax just a bit. It wasn't as though he didn't want to have sex with Sonny. He wanted to very badly, but this was going to be different from any of Will's other sexual experiences. The stakes were much higher.

Will's phone beeped, and it was Sonny texting that he was downstairs. Will buzzed him in and opened the door. Sonny came off the elevator, and Will smiled.

"Hi," said Will.

"Hi," replied Sonny as he walked in the door, and he put down his messenger bag.

"Do you want wine?" asked Will

Sonny nodded. "That'd be nice," he replied.

Will poured him a glass, and they chatted a bit as they drank. Will pointed out the menus, but then he shyly said, "We can order later." He really didn't want to put off the main event any longer.

Sonny grinned playfully. "I like that. A reverse order date. Sex first. Food later."

Will stood there, blushing and looking at his feet. He looked up, feeling completely self-conscious. "Where do we start?"

Sonny looked around the apartment, and his eyes found the bedroom door. He pulled off his sweater and then his t-shirt, baring his chest. "I think we should take a shower."

Will nodded. "Okay," he said softly, not caring that he had taken one an hour earlier.

He watched as Sonny kicked off his shoes, and then slid off his pants and underwear. Sonny stood there completely naked and magnificent, his cock jutting out proudly. Sonny didn't appear self conscious at all, and Will took a deep breath. He'd never seen a fully naked man before, and he felt warm inside. Sonny was his boyfriend, and Will was going to be able to touch and kiss this amazing-looking young man all he wanted. Will's own hard cock ached at the thought, and he nervously began to strip off his own clothes, which he did, and Sonny grinned at him.

"You know how beautiful you are?" asked Sonny in a whisper, gazing at him with unabashed appreciation.

Will smiled. "You make me feel beautiful."

Sonny turned and headed toward the bedroom. "I assume it's through here," said Sonny, and Will followed him.

They went into the bathroom, and Will turned on the water. They both stepped into the tiled enclosure, and Will looked Sonny up and down, just drinking in the sight of him.

Sonny grinned, and he leaned over and whispered, "You can touch me if you like. Anywhere."

Will smiled. Sonny seemed to understand how inexperienced Will was. The messing around with EJ had been practically clinical. There had been no place for affection or true exploration.

Will reached out and with delicate fingers began to feel the planes of Sonny's hard chest and arms. Sonny inhaled and closed his eyes, and Will felt a surge of happiness at the thought that his touch could make Sonny feel good. They bathed themselves, and each other a little bit, with the smell of Will's sandalwood soap filled the shower.

Will continued to gaze lovingly at Sonny's body, eyes lingering on Sonny's beautiful, erect cock, and then he leaned over and brushed his lips over Sonny's very gently. "I feel like the luckiest guy on Earth."

Sonny grinned. He kissed Will back, and then replied, "I think I get that title, right now." Sonny began to caress Will. Finally, their eyes met again.

Will swallowed. The look Sonny was giving him felt very intimate. He didn't turn away, but he sighed. "I'm scared."

"It's natural to be nervous your first time," replied Sonny. "I know you've had some experience, but this is going to be different."

Will shook his head. He locked eyes with Sonny and took one of Sonny's hands in his. "I'm a little nervous about the sex, but I'm scared of what I'm feeling - how you make me feel."

Sonny smiled very softly, and he squeezed Will's hand. "And how's that? How do I make you feel?"

Will swallowed. He worried it was too soon to tell Sonny just what he thought he was feeling. But then again, they had known each other for months, been through so much together.

Yet, Will was too timid to say exactly what he felt. He just leaned over and whispered, "Like I've never felt before."

Sonny gathered Will into his strong arms, and held him firmly. Will could feel Sonny's cock pressed against his hip. The two of them were so near in height, it would be easy for their cocks to touch. Will put his head on Sonny's shoulder.

"I'm glad you feel that way," said Sonny clearly. "More glad that you could possibly know."

Sonny broke the embrace and turned off the water. The boys got out of the shower enclosure and dried themselves off. They hung up the towels, hand in hand, went into the bedroom, which was bathed in candlelight.

"Lie down," said Sonny, kissing Will on the lips. "I'm going to get my bag. I've got everything we need to be safe in there."

Will nodded, and he went over to the bed. He felt so comfortable, just standing there naked and aroused. It was odd, only in that he didn't feel odd about it. He thought this must be what it felt like to have a lover. It was so different from the awkwardness between him and Gabi, when he didn't want her to look at his body, and he had no interest in looking at hers. He lay down, and Sonny reappeared in the doorway with his bag.

Sonny set it down, and he rummaged into it for a moment, pulling out condoms, and a bottle of lube and and something Will didn't recognize. Sonny approached the bed, and he lined everything up on the nightstand. He then took a pillow and put it under Will's hips, kissing Will on the forehead.

"You know I'm kind of square, don't you?"

Will grinned. "Square enough to use the term square."

Sonny took the mysterious item from the nightstand. It was a cartridge of some kind. "So, you know that I'm not usually one to do - illicit things. I don't often do this, but it'll help for your first time. This is amyl nitrate. It's called a popper. It's not good for you, but when you inhale it - it's the best muscle relaxant there is. It'll make your first time far less painful."

Will looked at it. He'd heard references to poppers. "I trust you," he whispered.

Sonny broke open the little black cartridge, and he handed it to Will, who inhaled the strange chemical. Sonny then took his own drag off it and set it aside. "Tell me when you start to feel it," he whispered, leaning down and covering Will's mouth with his own.

Will lovingly opened his mouth to Sonny's exploring tongue. The kiss was aggressive, but it felt loving, too. Before Will knew what was happening, Sonny was on top of him, their bodies entwining. The skin on skin feeling was delicious, and their cocks were gently touching.

Will thought he might get too excited, but the drug started to work, and he was overcome by relaxation and a slight dizziness. "Amazing," he said into Sonny's mouth.

Sonny smiled at him, shifting off Will's body and moving down. "Just relax, babe," said Sonny. "This is your first time, let me do the work."

Will took a deep breath and nodded. He suddenly felt Sonny's beautiful mouth on his dick, and he moaned and threw his head back. Sonny's mouth was gentle and warm, and he clearly wasn't trying to make Will come. It was just affectionate foreplay.

Will sighed, and he just felt in heaven. He could feel his muscles turning to jelly, and he giggled. Sonny crawled up next to him, kissing him gently.

Through hazy eyes, Will watched Sonny put some lube on his fingers. Sonny smiled as his cool, slick finger found Will's opening. Will gasped, he instinctively bent his legs to give Sonny better access.

"Just concentrate on the feeling," whispered Sonny. "It'll smart just a little, but if it hurts too much, tell me."

Will nodded, and he felt Sonny push his finger inside. It did hurt just a little, but it was a strange, delicious hurt. Sonny worked carefully, and then he added a second finger and then a third. Sonny pushed in, scissoring Will open. Will shifted, and suddenly, Sonny hit just the right spot.

It startled Will, and he groaned and twisted, shutting his eyes.

"Shhhh," whispered Sonny. "That's it. That's what you're supposed to feel."

Sonny surprised Will by removing his fingers. Will opened his eyes, wondering if something was wrong, but Sonny was putting on a condom and positioning himself on his knees over Will. Will's cock, which was still hard as a rock, ached.

Sonny smiled at him, and Will felt glorious. Sonny, who was sitting back on his heels, lifted Will's hips and pulled Will's body toward him.

"Are you ready?" asked Sonny.

Will nodded, and Sonny penetrated Will's body, filling him slowly. Sonny's cock was thicker than his fingers, and Will felt very full. He instinctively squeezed around Sonny's cock, and Sonny groaned before pushing in all the way, brushing the sweet spot. Will groaned.

"Wrap your legs around me," grunted Sonny, who looked down at Will with such naked lust that Will thought they both might be in danger of coming right then and there.

But Will obeyed, and Sonny watched Will intently as Will's body adjusted to the invasion. Sonny reached down and rubbed Will's cock. The dual sensation nearly sent Will into overload.

Sonny locked eyes with him. "I love you, Will Horton," he gasped.

Will threw his head back, but he didn't turn away. "I love you, too," he gasped, and he meant it. "For real."

Sonny started to rub Will's cock in earnest, and it wasn't long before Will felt all the tension that had built up over the last days and hours and minutes building. "Come on, babe," grunted Sonny. "I want to feel you come."

Will obeyed, and he was gripped with the most intense orgasm of his life, spurting come all over his own chest. He was so overwhelmed with a dreamlike euphoria that he thought he might faint, but he watched as Sonny started to thrust hard. It felt delicious and beautiful. Will reached up and caressed Sonny's face.

"I want you to come," gasped Will. "I want to give you that."

Sonny nodded, and he thrust faster. Will was still limp, but he gripped Sonny's cock with his ass, and he wrapped his legs tighter. Finally, Sonny shuddered, groaned and collapsed on top of Will.

The weight of him felt amazing, and Will wrapped his arms around Sonny. He caressed Sonny as Sonny shifted, and then Sonny rolled off Will and took him into his arms. Will closed his eyes, and he felt sleep overtake him.


	8. Chapter 8

Will inhaled, and his eyes flew open at the sensation of a damp cloth against his stomach. Sonny sat on the edge of the bed, gently wiping Will's body down.

"Sorry," whispered Sonny, "I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't realize you were still asleep."

Will smiled, and stretched a little. "No, it's fine. It feels good."

Will relaxed as Sonny finished tenderly cleaning off the most intimate parts of Will's body. It felt wonderful, and Will stretched more and sat up. Sonny leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"How do you feel?" asked Sonny.

Will smiled. "Hungry."

Sonny laughed. "Me too. But, seriously, you're not too sore are you? You're not in pain?"

Will reached up and put a hand on Sonny's cheek. "It hurt some, but it was really great. Thank you." Will paused. "It was good for you, too, right?"

Sonny grinned and put his hand over Will's and pressed against Will's face. "You know, I wasn't worried too much about myself. I wanted to make sure you were taken care of your first time, but man, I came hard."

Will gazed into his eyes. "I'm glad. Because I want to be the best boyfriend I can be. Give you everything you need. I promise next time I won't be so passive…"

Sonny laughed, "I can't wait, but perhaps we should eat first."

Will sat up. "Thai?" he asked. He knew Sonny liked Thai food. Sonny nodded, and Will and he went into the kitchen, perused the menu and then Will placed an order.

"I suppose we should get dressed," said Will.

Sonny came up behind him and kissed him on the shoulder. "Well, I hate to mess with perfection, but we probably don't want to scandalize the delivery guy."

"Good point," replied Will. "You stay naked and in the bedroom. I'll put on sweats for when he arrives."

Will took the wine bottle off the counter and their glasses, and he beckoned Sonny to follow him. Back in the bedroom, Will set down the bottle and glasses. "You get in bed," he said, pouring them more wine. Sonny had taken such good care of him, Will wanted to return the favor.

Sonny did as he was told, slipping under the covers and accepting a glass from Will. Will got out his sweats from a drawer and put them on the dresser before grabbing his own glass of wine and slipping under the covers with Sonny. Will snuggled next to him, and he leaned over and brushed Sonny's lips with his own.

"I meant what I said before," said Will clearly. "I love you."

Sonny smiled. "I meant it when I said it, too. I love you."

Will took a deep breath. "So, that makes us boyfriends, right?"

Sonny nodded. "I'm pretty sure it does…and I…" Sonny paused. "I expect monogamy from my boyfriend. No messing around with other guys. I know not everyone feels that way…"

Will shook his head slightly, "No…no. I know that guys like Neil think being faithful is a straight thing…but I don't."

Sonny inhaled a deep, long breath, clearly relieved. "I'm glad we're on the same page. But we can do plenty of really wonderful, dirty stuff together."

Will's face started to feel warm, and he sipped his wine. Sonny was looking at him with such affection, that Will smiled at him. "I'd like that," he said, shaking his head a little in embarrassment.

The door buzzer buzzed, interrupting their conversation. Will jumped to his feet and pulled on his sweatpants and put on his hoodie. "You stay there," he said. "We're dining in bed."

Will retrieved the food, then got a tray and took everything to the bedroom. "Just so you know," he said, "I never eat in here. This is a special occasion."

"I'm honored," said Sonny as they settled down to their dinner.

Over the meal, they laughed and talked, fed each other pad thai noodles and shrimp from chopsticks and occasionally shared a spicy kiss. Eventually, they cleaned up everything and returned to the bedroom.

"Well, what now?" asked Will, glancing at the clock and hardly believing that it wasn't even 9 o'clock yet.

Sonny thought for a moment. "You want to go out? I'll bet Unicorn Highway is packed. We could come out as a couple. Have a few drinks…dance…"

Sonny got a really devious glint in his eyes, and Will smiled at him. "Okay," he said, knowing that the night was just getting started.

* * *

After they had gotten dressed, both decked out in their jeans and matching white t-shirts, they headed out into the square. They held hands until they left Will's building, and then Sonny dropped Will's hand. Will understood, and he sadly felt the same. If they were at a gay event or club or with friends and family who knew, Will didn't think he'd have any problem holding Sonny's hand. But he was afraid of how some people would react, and he didn't want to deal with it.

They did walk close to one another as they headed toward campus. Unicorn Highway was lit up, and Will could feel the bass from the music as they approached. There was a line on the velvet rope outside, with dozens of guys waiting.

"Who knew the Salem gay scene was so lively?" whispered Sonny as he took Will's hand.

They walked up to the velvet rope, and then they caught the bouncer's eye. "You two are on the list," he said, opening the rope.

Will and Sonny grinned at each other and hand in hand went inside. "You tell the mayor that we appreciate his support," said the bouncer.

Will nodded. "I will."

Will turned, and he saw that Sonny was looking at him with great pride. "I love dating the mayor's right hand man," he said as he leaned over for a kiss. They were standing just inside the club, in full view of everyone, and Will melted into the kiss. He wanted every guy in the place to know that Sonny was his boyfriend.

"So," said Sonny over the din of techno music, "You want to dance?"

Will nodded. They checked their coats and made their way to the dance floor. Will basked in the admiring gazes they were both getting, and soon they were dancing close to one another. By the third song, Sonny pulled Will into a kiss, and Will hugged him close. He could feel Sonny's hard-on pressed against him. "I wish I could take care of that for you right here," he whispered in Sonny's ear.

Sonny held him tightly. "Well, that can be arranged. If you're willing to get dirty…" Sonny gestured to the back room. Will wasn't completely naive. He knew what that was all about, but he was a little shocked Sonny would suggest it. Shocked and turned-on.

Will looked at Sonny intensely.

"You don't have to," said Sonny, who suddenly looked embarrassed. "I didn't mean…you don't have to…"

Will silenced him with a deep and long opened mouth kiss. "I'll do you anywhere you want," whispered Will.

Sonny's mouth dropped open a little, then he smiled. He took Will by the hand and led him through the club to a door in the back, near the bar. They went inside, and Will was both shocked and aroused by what he saw. There were three other couples in the room, but it was dark and shadowy so he couldn't really see their faces. He could see a clear suggestion of what they were doing to each other, though. Will half wanted to run.

"Are you okay? We can leave," whispered Sonny, but Will pushed him against the wall.

"Sonny," said Will forcefully. "I'm not a kid. Quit treating me like I'm made of glass."

Will and Sonny's mouths crashed together. Their kiss was aggressive, with both of them fighting for dominance. Will dropped to his knees. His hands found Sonny's belt and undid it. Then he unbuttoned Sonny's jeans and unzipped him. Sonny's cock was obviously hard underneath his boxers. Will rubbed the bulge there, and Sonny groaned and pushed back against the wall. Will quickly glanced around, and most of the other guys in the room were too busy with their own encounters to worry about what Will and Sonny were doing. Will pulled Sonny's cock out and leaned over and licked the tip. Sonny made a noise of pure pleasure, and Will started to lick up and down the shaft. He took his hand and began playing with Sonny's balls as he did so. Sonny had been so patient and loving with Will earlier in the evening that Will relished the chance to tease and pleasure him. He deserved nothing less.

Will proudly thought of EJ's words, the ones about Will becoming a master at fellatio, a true artist. Will finally swallowed Sonny's cock, deep into his throat. He moved up and down, sucking firmly. He also reached up and entwined his hand into Sonny's hand. Sonny's gripped Will's hand, and his breathing became labored. Will was determined to make Sonny come, so he sucked harder, moved faster. Finally, Sonny began to tremble, and then he shuddered and hot liquid filled Will's mouth. Will eagerly swallowed, enjoying the heady taste. He rested his head on Sonny's thigh, and he inhaled a breath for a moment. Then, he put Sonny back into his pants and rearranged Sonny's clothes. Sonny was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and shaking, clearly trying to recover from what had been his second intense orgasm of the night. Will stood up and he tenderly kissed Sonny on the lips before leading him out of the back room.

"You could probably use a drink," muttered Sonny as he put his arm around Will. "I know I could."

Will laughed, and they went to the bar. Sonny ordered whiskies for both of them, and they made their way to a booth in the corner and sat down.

"Did you enjoy that?" asked Will.

Sonny smiled softly. "You're amazing. Was it okay for you, doing that in there?"

Will leaned back against Sonny's chest, and Sonny ran his fingers through Will's hair. "I don't think I'd want to do that in the town square, but it was like we were barely noticed. It was kind of sexy, all that energy in there."

Sonny kissed Will. "Next time, I'll go down on you. But that's a special occasion thing for me. Plain old bedroom sex is fine most of the time."

"You enjoyed the sauna the other night," said a voice.

Will looked up, and Neil had joined them in their booth. Even in the low light, Will could see that Sonny was blushing. Will pressed against Sonny possessively, and he wondered just what Neil wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

"Things have changed since then," said Will, and Sonny sheepishly felt glad at the jealously in Will's voice. Sonny held Will possessively, and for good measure kissed the top of his head.

"I know you don't do boyfriends, Neil," said Sonny, "so you wouldn't understand how happy we are."

Neil took a sip of his beer, and he shrugged. To Sonny's irritation, Neil's eyes were on Will. It made sense. Neil was all about conquest, and Will represented a new conquest - one that Neil could not longer have.

"I'm all about fun," said Neil pointedly. "So, if you two are having fun, it's all right by me."

Sonny took a deep breath, and he summoned Zen Sonny. He had no reason to be fearful that Will would be seduced by Neil, not now. But he still didn't want Neil constantly hitting on Will.

Sonny was about to say something, when Will's mouth covered his. Will's kiss was open mouthed, and it was possessive. Sonny returned the kiss in kind, closing his eyes but nevertheless he remained aware of Neil's jealously impressed stare.

They kissed for a long while, then Will whispered in Sonny's ear, "Let's get out of here. I want to be alone with you."

Sonny nodded, and they got up and left the table hand in hand. Sonny knew Will had to be aware of Neil's amused stare as they got their coats and left. They walked back to Will's building very close to each other, and the moment they were inside Will's apartment, they were kissing again.

"I want you suck my cock until I come," breathed Will in between kisses.

Sonny kissed him back, reveling in how confident Will was becoming. He loved that Will could ask for what he wanted. Sonny led Will to a big, leather chair in the living room and pushed him down into it. Sonny covered Will's mouth with his own in an aggressive kiss.

"Whose boyfriend are you?" asked Sonny.

Will met his gaze. "Yours."

"That's right," replied Sonny as he undid Will's belt and jeans, "and there are rewards to being my boyfriend."

Sonny pushed down Will's boxers and pulled out Will's beautiful dick, and he caught his breath. He felt a surge of possessiveness toward Will. He wanted Will to be his, body and soul. Sonny got on his knees, between Will's legs. He kissed the tip, then licked carefully up and down the shaft. He massaged Will's balls as he swallowed Will's dick deep in his throat. Will moaned and gasped, and Sonny started sucking and moving up and down.

"Oh god," gasped Will. "You're so good…"

Sonny felt a surge of pride at his own skill, and he relished the idea he was giving Will pleasure. He deliberately took his time, making sure he didn't push Will over the edge. He sucked and teased for a long while, until Will was practically crying. Sonny reached around and put his finger into Will's tight ass, and Will cried out. Soon enough, Will came in Sonny's mouth, and Sonny swallowed.

Sonny took a deep breath and stood up. He watched Will's face as he recovered. Will's eyes opened and he stretched his arms out. Sonny took the hint, and he was soon enveloped in Will's embrace.

They kissed tenderly for awhile. "You know," said Will, "I'm going to sleep really well, especially with you in my bed."

Sonny grinned, and he noticed that it was nearing 3am. "I'm getting tired,too."

They readied for bed, with Sonny pulling on his boxers for sleeping. Will wore his, too, and they settled in under the covers.

"This was an amazing night," said Will. "I'll never forget it."

Sonny kissed him on the lips. "Same here. I love you. Sleep well."

"I love you."

Sonny closed his eyes, and soon he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sonny heard a phone beep, and he knew it wasn't his. He opened his eyes, and he saw that the sun was rising, though it was still very early. Will tossed and turned, but he sat up. "If that's EJ," said Will, "I'm going to quit. Then kill him. Or kill him then quit." Will reached over to the nightstand and he looked at his phone. He suddenly looked concerned.

"It's Allie," said Will. "She's run away. Johnny and Sydney are with EJ, and she was lonely and wanted to find her full brother. She's downstairs." Will was pulling on his sweats as he spoke. "I've got to go get her, then text my mom."

"I'll get dressed," said Sonny, who paused. "Should I hide?"

Will stepped close to Sonny, leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. "No, never. Never ever." Sonny's heart filled with joy. "But could you clean up any stray condom wrappers or half drunk glasses of wine while I'm gone?"

"Of course," replied Sonny, who set to work cleaning up any remnants of the very grown-up goings-on of the night before before quickly slipping on his jeans and a clean t-shirt that he had thought to bring.

Will returned with Allie in tow. The little blond girl, who looked so much like Will, held on to her big brother's hand.

"Allie," said Will, "I think you've met my friend Sonny."

"Hi," she said shyly.

"I'm going to text mom and dad and grandma," said Will. "While I do that, I think Sonny might be able to find you some breakfast."

Sonny smiled, and he took Allie into the kitchen, and he opened the refrigerator. Being the baby in his own family, he wasn't around kids much but he knew that leftover Thai food was probably not what she wanted. He found some cereal and offered it to her. She smiled and accepted. He gave it to her, admiring the pretty little girl's politeness.

Will returned. "She was staying at our grandma's. Nobody even realized she was gone. Allie, you cannot just leave like that."

Allie looked at him, then she looked at Sonny.

"Did you two have a sleepover?" asked Allie.

Will locked eyes with Sonny, and they both laughed. "Yes, we did, Allie. Big kids sometimes do that, too," said Will.

Sonny bit his lip. Will wasn't out to his parents yet, and Allie was probably going to tell one or both of them that Will was having sleepovers with his friend Sonny. It wasn't the way they should find out. Will needed to come out to them, and he needed to do it soon. But Sonny didn't want to push Will, especially when it came to his mother.

"So, is Allie's Mom coming to get her?" asked Sonny.

"I'm going to walk her over to the pub in a bit. You want to join us?" asked Will, as though there would be nothing strange about it at all.

Sonny sighed. "Okay," he said slowly, wondering if this was just Will's way of hiding in plain sight or if Will, adrenalized from their wonderful night, just didn't care anymore who knew about his sexuality. Either way, Sonny didn't feel like abandoning Will.

"Good," said Will, and he wore the strangest expression.

Sonny had a feeling it was going to be an interesting morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Will clutched Allie's hand as they walked toward the pub. Sonny walked next to Will, and the three of them chatted amiably. A few times, Will's eyes met Sonny's, and they smiled at each other. Will felt warm inside, and he realized he now knew what it felt like to be in love.

They arrived at the pub, and Grandma Caroline was waiting, and she hugged Allie, briefly lecturing the girl about not leaving on her own before hugging Will.

"You are the best big brother," said Grandma. "Hello, Sonny."

Sonny smiled. "Hi Mrs. Brady," said Sonny.

"Good to see you, Sonny," said Grandma, who offered them coffee, which they accepted.

Will searched his Grandma's eyes to see if she found Sonny's presence odd, but she didn't seem to think anything of it.

Will, Sonny and Allie sat in a booth together, and Will gave her a coloring book and some crayons. Sonny leaned over and whispered in Will's ear very softly, "I think men who are good with kids are incredibly sexy."

Will blushed, and he met Sonny's gaze. It was a kind of rush being in love, and it being a secret. Will wasn't sure how long the secret would be kept at this point, but he didn't really care at that moment.

Very soon the door opened and in came Sydney and Johnny and - to Will's surprise - EJ.

Allie greeted her siblings, and the children moved to a different table together. EJ looked quite amused when he spied Will and Sonny, and Sonny moved closer to Will, their bodies touching.

EJ greeted them both, snarking about Will's job and then sat at the booth, across from Will and Sonny. Grandma Caroline disappeared into the back. Will found himself nervous at the overload of his worlds colliding. Grandma, siblings, boss and boyfriend.

"So, it looks like you two are enjoying each other's company," said EJ smoothly.

Will looked at Sonny, who put his arm around Will's lower back in a way that the children couldn't see but EJ could. "We sure are," replied Sonny pointedly. Sonny's tone made it very clear to EJ that Sonny knew what had passed between EJ and Will, and that it was in the past.

EJ smirked, but he didn't appear upset. "Well, I'm glad for William's sake, but his brain better not go soft now that he's in love," said EJ, speaking in a low voice and sipping his coffee. "By the way, the coffee at your establishment is far superior."

"I appreciate that Mr. Mayor," replied Sonny smoothly, his hand gently rubbing Will's hip.

Will smiled, and he noticed that Sonny appeared Zen, as always, but unmoved by EJ's charms. If the children weren't in the room, Will would have kissed Sonny.

EJ looked at his phone. "So, William, it appears your mother, with your father, is on her way to pick up the children. There's no need for you and Jackson to remain here. I think your Grandmother and myself have everything under control."

Will took a deep breath. Grandma Caroline might be oblivious, but Will didn't think his father would be. Will glanced at Sonny.

"That might be a good idea, Will," said Sonny softly. "Some conversations are better when they don't happen spontaneously."

EJ gestured to the door. "Go," he said.

Sonny and Will got up, and they briefly said goodbye to the kids and left, briskly walking back toward Will's apartment.

"Let me guess," said Will in a low voice. "You think I need to come out to them."

Sonny sighed. "You know I do, but I think you need to in your own time, when you're ready." Sonny paused. "Except that there's a good chance Allie is going to mention that we had a sleepover."

Will sighed, "I know. It's so weird. I wanted to…I wanted to tell Allie that you were my boyfriend. I'm not ashamed. I'm proud of you. I want her to know because I love her. But with my mom and dad…I just don't want to deal with it."

They arrived to his apartment, and they took off their coats. Will hung them in the closet. He was about to say something when Sonny gathered him into a hug. "I know it's scary. Everything will change once your parents know. But eventually it will be better because you will get to share the truth of your life with them."

Will put his head on Sonny's shoulder. He relaxed into his boyfriend's warm embrace. "I know," he said. "I know you're right."

Will yawned, and he squeezed Sonny tight.

"Oh," said Sonny. "One other thing. You know I trust you, but if the mayor asks you to blow him again, you're quitting. You can sleep on the couch at Common Grounds." Sonny's voice was playful, but it had an edge to it.

Will broke their embrace and looked into Sonny's eyes. "You can trust me. And believe me, I'm never going to do that again. It's way too weird."

Sonny sighed. "I trust you. So much I'm not going to make you quit a job you love because you messed around with the boss. But if he…"

Will shook his head, and he squeezed Sonny's hand. "Never. Never again. I don't even want to think about it."

Sonny sighed. "Okay…I can't believe we were up so late and now it's not even eight in the morning."

Will, who was still holding on to Sonny's hand, led him to the bedroom. He knew Sonny was taking the afternoon shift at Common Grounds, but that didn't start for awhile. "Let's go back to sleep."

They took off their shoes and crawled into bed. Sonny pulled Will into his arms. "I was proud of you this morning," said Sonny. "You were really perfect with Allie, and I meant what I said. Guys who are good with kids _are_ incredibly sexy."

They locked eyes, and Sonny leaned down and kissed him. Will thought back to their conversation at Common Grounds when Will had come out, and they had discussed finding the right person. Will knew they were young, but as he melted into Sonny's kiss, he realized he may well have found the one.


	11. Chapter 11

I split today's chapter into two parts, one from Will's POV and the smutty part from Sonny's POV! There's more to come, of course. And thank you for all your lovely comments.

* * *

Sonny woke up, and he glanced at the clock. It was still mid morning, but at least he had gotten a few hours of blissful sleep. He sat up, and he realized that he was alone in bed. He looked around, and he heard water running. "Babe?" he said.

Will emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. He looked like an Adonis, and Sonny's heart swelled with pride that this was his boyfriend. "Hi," said Will as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, what shall we do until I have to go to work?" asked Sonny.

WIll grinned mischievously. "We tried the shower last night. How about a bubble bath?"

Sonny laughed and got out of bed. Will tried to kiss him, but Sonny resisted. "I need to brush my teeth again," he said.

But soon enough, they settled in Will's big, stand alone bathtub up to their necks in bubbles. Sonny had his back to one side, Will to the other.

"I'm rethinking the wisdom of the bubbles," said Sonny. "I can't see enough of you."

"But can you feel me?" asked Will. Will grinned, and then Sonny's eyes widened as he felt Will's foot on his leg, a foot which was soon caressing him very close to his crotch.

"Will Horton, you naughty boy," replied Sonny, and in response, Will moved his foot to Sonny's crotch.

Sonny gasped, and he started to get hard. He was suddenly very grateful he had a few hours before work.

Sonny shifted and moved forward, nearly slipping but managing to pull Will into a long, passionate and opened mouth kiss. While still engaged in the kiss, Sonny's hand reached over and undid the drain plug.

"Bath time is over," he whispered in Will's mouth.

They got out of the shower, grabbed towels and dried each other off. Will had gotten as aroused as Sonny was, and Sonny kissed him softly on the lips. Will didn't say a word, he just turned and went into the bedroom, treating Sonny to a view of his amazing posterior.

Sonny followed him. "You know," said Sonny, "you have the most gorgeous ass." Sonny caressed Will's ass to punctuate the point.

"It's all yours," giggled Will. "To do with what you like."

Sonny playfully spanked Will. "I'm going to take you up on that, my love." Sonny paused, and he put his arms around Will's waist and kissed the back of his neck. His tone turned serious. "Will you let me fuck you again?"

Will turned his head and kissed Sonny's lips. "Yeah," he said with a smile.

Sonny kissed him once more, then went to the nightstand where he retrieved the lube and condoms from the night before. "It might hurt a little more without the popper, so make sure you tell me if it stops feeling good. I'll take extra time to prepare you."

Will nodded, and Sonny's eyes moved to a big, comfy chair that sat in the corner of Will's bedroom. Sonny made his way to it and sat down, and then he crooked his finger at Will. Will smiled, and he came and gingerly sat down on Sonny's knee. Their mouths met, and their tongues entwined.

Sonny ran his hands up and down Will's back, then across his chest. He tweaked Will's nipples with this thumbs, which caused Will to moan. Then Sonny leaned down and licked each nipple, teasing them with his teeth. Will ran his hands through Sonny's hair, gripping firmly.

After awhile, Sonny reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. His left hand continued to caress Will, but his right began to open him up. Will inhaled sharply, but he didn't tell Sonny to stop. Will's ass was tight, much tighter than the previous night, and so Sonny was very careful as he moved his finger.

Will gazed at him for a moment, and he smirked. Sonny kissed him, and then he added a second finger. He repeated the process with a third. He knew Will must have been feeling some pain, but Will was breathing deeply with his eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" whispered Sonny.

Will nodded, and Sonny worked very carefully. But his own cock was hard as a rock and aching.

"Put the condom on me," whispered Sonny, still opening Will.

Will nodded again and reached for the condom package, opening it and rolling the condom carefully on to Sonny's cock. Will's fingers felt amazing.

Sonny removed his own fingers from Will's ass, and he positioned Will in front of him, kissing the back of Will's neck. He pressed his cock against Will's opening and slowly guided Will on top of him, letting gravity do it's work.

Will sighed deeply as Sonny's cock penetrated his body. "Oh god," he gasped.

Will's body felt amazing as it enveloped Sonny's cock. Sonny had to work hard not to start moving, so Will's body would adjust. "Is that okay, babe?" grunted Sonny. "I'm not hurting you?"

"It's okay," replied Will.

"I love you," gasped Sonny. "I love fucking you. You feel so good."

Sonny thrust upward, and Will rode him. Sonny's hand reached up and grabbed Will's cock and started to stroke vigorously.

"Oh my god," Will cried, and he threw his head back.

Eventually, Will shuddered and came. Sonny smiled, continued to thrust until he started to feel pressure building and building. His body jolted, and he came, clutching almost desperately at Will. As the euphoria washed over him, Sonny kissed the back of Will's neck. Will turned his head so their tongues could softly entwine.

After a bit, Will disentangled himself and stood up. He grabbed Sonny's hand and led him to the bed. Sonny collapsed there. Will went into the bathroom and retrieved a damp washcloth for each of them. He tossed one to Sonny, and Sonny cleaned himself while enjoying the sight of Will doing the same.

"You're amazing," breathed Sonny, as Will joined him in bed.

Sonny put his arm around Will. He'd never had a boyfriend who was a friend first, and he was very hopeful that this would work out. He loved Will, and despite all Will's family dysfunction, Sonny knew Will was a loving and good man.

Will stared at the ceiling, then he reached over to the nightstand and got his phone. He tapped into it.

"I'm texting my parents," Will said. "I want to tell them I'm gay. I'm asking to see them tonight."

Sonny held Will closer, and he suddenly felt a surge of worry. Just because things had gone well for Sonny, didn't mean they would go well for Will. But Sonny resolved to be supportive no matter what. He spoke plainly, "I'm glad, and whatever happens, you know I'm here for you." Sonny paused, then continued. "Look, you know I love you, and _I_want to tell my parents you're my boyfriend. They won't go blabbing to the whole town, I promise. But…but next Sunday, would you like to go out on Saturday and join my parents for brunch the next morning?"

Will sat up, and he looked pained. Sonny steeled himself for rejection. "You know I'm not comfortable with the whole world knowing…but I would love to."

Sonny inhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. He was worried that Will's parents might not react well, but he remained very proud of Will's gradual openness. He grinned and kissed Will on the cheek. Sonny had to believe everything would work out.


	12. Chapter 12

In my version of Salem, dear readers, the safe house plot *yawn* does not happen. Just plain old human drama.

* * *

Will knocked on the door at Common Grounds, which was closed, and Sonny soon opened the door. Will must have had stricken look on his face, because Sonny immediately pulled him inside and hugged him.

"So, how did they take it?" asked Sonny tentatively.

Will squeezed him tight, feeling warmed by his boyfriend's embrace. "I didn't tell them."

Sonny broke the hug, and he shot Will a curious look. "Oh," he said carefully.

Will shook his head and went and sat down on the couch. "You have no idea. They're back together. I thought my mom was with EJ…and now she's back with my dad, and I don't even know if she's broken things off with EJ…" Will put his hands in his face. He was suddenly overwhelmed with fear. Sonny had always seemed to have a problem with Will's hostility to his mother, but he didn't understand. He didn't get what she was like. How could he, with parents like his?

Will looked up, and Sonny was looking at him with a combination of exasperation and pity, like he did before Will had come out.

"You don't understand," said Will. "When I was little, all I wanted was them together. But that was before. She's been married _five_ times. Five. She's hurt my father so much, and yet he's gone back to her."

Sonny sighed. He sat at the edge of the couch. "You know, my brother Alex isn't my mom's biologically. He is my dad's bio son, from an affair my dad had. The twins were adopted. My parents have been divorced twice. Once before I was born and once when I was in high school. Granted, most of my childhood was pretty stable…but my parents had all kinds of drama before I was born. I've heard stories."

Will shook his head. "It's not the same," he said. "Both your parents are decent human beings."

Sonny put his arm around Will, and Will put his head on Sonny's shoulder. "Are you going to tell me to be nicer to my mom? Because…"

"Shhh," said Sonny. "I'm not going to tell you anything. It's true that I think being angry or hiding from your mom isn't good for you. But mostly, I'm sorry you've been so hurt."

Will looked into Sonny's eyes. "I know I need to tell them, but I was so mad that it wasn't the right time."

Sonny took Will's hand. "I know, but the sooner you tell them, the sooner you'll be free of keeping the secret from them."

Will sighed. "You're right, but it's not going to happen tonight. Do you want to hang out?"

Sonny smiled. "Do you have to ask? What do you want to do?"

Will took a deep breath. He wasn't up for clubbing. He was tired and a bit sad. "Why don't we order pizza and watch a movie at my place?" he asked.

Sonny kissed him on the lips softly. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do."

* * *

They watched the movie, and by the time the credits rolled, Will was lying on the couch with his head in Sonny's lap, and Sonny was absently running his fingers through Will's hair. They had both kicked off their shoes.

"I love Heath Ledger in this. Am I a bad gay if I think he was better in this than Brokeback Mountain?" asked Will.

Sonny inhaled. "No, it just means you prefer flashier performances. But Ennis evolved over the movie. The Joker is crazy and never stops being crazy."

Will sighed. "A shame that he died."

There was suddenly a knock. Sonny and Will looked at each other curiously, as they weren't expecting anyone. Will got up, and he opened the door. To his surprise, he saw his father standing there. "Will, can I come in?"

Will's heart caught in his throat. Sonny's presence was going to be hard to explain. "I'm not alone," replied Will slowly, "but you can come in."

Lucas entered the apartment, and Sonny had stood up.

"Hi Sonny," said Lucas curiously.

Empty beer bottles, a pizza box on the counter…it could have been a guy's night in, but they were barefoot.

"We were just watching _The Dark Knight_," said Will.

"I know that's one of your favorites," replied Lucas.

"You know Will, I can go," said Sonny, "if you two need to talk."

That irritated Will. Sonny was going to spend the night, and Will didn't want him to go. Will shook his head, and he couldn't help but notice Sonny's body language had changed. He was trying to act as though their relationship was platonic, and Will knew he had to come out. He never wanted to put Sonny in a position to have to lie.

"Please don't go," said Will softly, "but could you hang out in the bedroom while I talk to my dad?"

Sonny nodded, and he disappeared. Will turned to his father, and it was like the cogs of his mind finally started to turn.

"Will…"

Will took a deep breath, but he was so irritated at his dad for not noticing the obvious, and all the other obvious moments of Will's life up to then. It was suddenly easier. "We're more than friends," said Will. "What you're suspecting, but telling yourself couldn't possibly be true is true. Sonny's my boyfriend."

Lucas shook his head. "A few weeks ago you insisted that what I saw was nothing…"

Will folded his arms. "It _was_ nothing but harmless flirting. We weren't dating then."

Lucas shook his head. "Will, I know you're mad at your mother and me, but this isn't the way…"

Will's eyes widened. "You think I'm pretending to be gay to mess with you? I'm not pretending. I'm gay."

Lucas looked at the bedroom door, and he looked at he scene of Will's apartment. He slowly sat down on the couch.

"You want a beer?" asked Will.

Lucas nodded. Will got him one, and then he sat down next to his father.

"How long have you known?" asked Lucas.

Will sighed. "Deep down? Always, but I was in denial until last summer. I had a wonderful, beautiful girlfriend, and I didn't want to touch her. That snapped me out of my denial."

Lucas glared at the bedroom door. "So, Sonny…"

"We just started dating, but he was a wonderful friend to me this past year. I wouldn't have made through this without him."

Lucas sipped his beer. "Will, this is going to mean your life is going to be much harder than it would have been."

Will nodded. "I know, but it's not going to be as hard as when I was living a lie or refused to accept myself."

Lucas closed his eyes. "Your mom has no idea, does she?"

Will sighed. "Not a clue."

Lucas opened his eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm the same person I was before you arrived. Who I love doesn't change that," replied Will.

"And you love Sonny?" asked Lucas.

"More than anything," replied Will, "and he loves me."

Lucas put down his beer, and he put his hands over his eyes, rubbing them "And you two…you're involved?"

Will sighed. "I'm an adult. He's an adult. We're monogamous, and we're safe. Beyond that, what happens between us when we're alone really isn't your business."

Lucas shook his head. "Come on, Will…don't you think you're a little young…"

Will glared at him. "I'm older than you were when I was born."

Lucas sighed. "Okay…"

Will stood up. "I think you need to think about this, and I'm really tired, and I don't want Sonny to have to wait in the bedroom all night. I'd rather you get to know him after you've accepted the truth about me."

Lucas stood up, "Will…"

Will opened his apartment door. "We can talk tomorrow if you like."

Lucas shuffled out the door, but before he did, he gave Will a quick hug. "I love you, man."

"I love you, too, Dad," said Will before shutting the door behind his father.

With that, he headed into the bedroom and threw himself into Sonny's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Will spent the next few days worried that his dad would tell his mom about him being gay. Will didn't really know why the thought of his mother knowing bothered him so much, except maybe that she'd predictably make it about herself and/or be totally insensitive about it.

But things were worse. He didn't hear from either of his parents. His dad didn't call or text or anything.

This made Will feel very bittersweet during the course of brunch with Justin and Adrienne, who treated Will just like they always did, friendly and warm. Justin did ask a little bit about Will's internship with EJ, and they all talked about Maggie and Victor.

"When you're ready," said Adrienne, "I know Maggie's going to be thrilled you two are together."

Will blushed and looked over at Sonny. Adrienne reminded him a little of Sami when Sami was so enthusiastic about him and Gabi. Physically, Will was very restrained with Sonny, though they sat very close to one another. But then again, it wasn't like he was constantly making out with Gabi in front of everyone, either.

"You know you're the first boyfriend of Sonny's we've ever met," said Justin.

Will blushed. "Well, you knew me before I was his boyfriend." He glanced over at Sonny.

"You're also the first boyfriend I've wanted them to meet," said Sonny, who winked at Will. In response, Will brushed Sonny's leg with his own.

After brunch, the four of them were walking through Horton Square when they ran into Sami and the kids. Will felt a moment of panic, although Sonny's parents knew he wasn't out to his mother yet.

Allie bounded toward Will, and Will hugged her.

"Hi Sonny," she said shyly.

Sonny smiled back at her. "Hi, Allie."

Johnny and Sydney also said hello, and the group chatted amiably before Justin and Adrienne headed to their car. For once, Will was happy that his mother was such a clueless narcissist because she didn't seem at all curious as to why Will had been out for Sunday brunch with Sonny and his parents.

"Ready to go, Sonny?" said Will, gesturing to his apartment building.

"I wanted to thank you," said Sami, "for making sure Allie was okay the other day. I know it's hard for her when Johnny and Sydney are with their dad."

Will smiled down at his sister. "Anytime," he said, "and Allie, I wouldn't mind at all if you stayed at my apartment sometimes - if Johnny and Sydney are with their dad."

Allie smiled, and she turned to Sonny, "Will you be there like last time?"

Sonny shifted just a little nervously, but he smiled. "I'll probably just let it be you and your brother. I've got three brothers of my own that I should probably spend more time with."

Allie sighed, and she looked disappointed. Sami looked curious. Will leaned over and said, "Actually, I wouldn't mind if Sonny was around either. Maybe we can convince him to hang out with us."

She smiled and nodded.

"Well," said Sonny, "This is been great, but Will and I have studying to do. We'll see you all later."

With that, Sonny led back toward his apartment. "She has to figure it out," said Sonny in a low voice. "She can't be that clueless, can she?"

Will sighed. "Yes, she can. She has no idea. None at all. We could have been holding hands and wearing matching Lady Gaga concert shirts, and she wouldn't have figured it out."

Sonny laughed as they arrived to Will's apartment. They hung up their jackets.

"So," said Will, "just what are we supposed to be studying, given we have totally different courses?"

Sonny grinned. "Anatomy?" Sonny came up behind Will, and he put his hands around Will's waist and kissed him on the neck. "I'm actually great at biology." He paused. "You know, the sooner you tell your mom, you won't have to stress about her figuring out the obvious or your dad telling her."

Will sighed. "I'm really not in the mood to talk to my gay mentor," said Will sadly. In fact, he was so sad that his voice started to crack.

"Hey," said Sonny who turned Will around and held him gently, "I'm sorry…I…"

"No," said Will, "I'm sorry. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm the coward. It's just…"

Sonny shook his head, and he gripped Will's hand firmly and led him to the couch, where they both sat down. "No, I am sorry," he whispered. "I know something how crazy your childhood was. I just want you to be free of secrets, and you're not a coward. You've told so many people."

Will closed his eye and he threw himself back on the couch. "I have to tell her. It'll be a thing until I don't. After that, I never have to speak to her again except when I see the kids. And even then, only until Sydney leaves for college."

Sonny shot Will an amused look.

"And no," breathed Will with his eyes closed, "she's not coming to our wedding."

Will's eyes flew open, and he realized that while what he said was a joke, it wasn't that much of a joke. He looked at Sonny, who had turned away.

"Of course it's way too soon to talk about that," said Will, desperately feigning a casual tone.

Sonny took a deep breath. "Yeah," he said softly.

Then, Will squeezed Sonny's hand, hard. "But that doesn't mean that we can't talk about it someday. People in my family tend to get married young."

Sonny turned to him. "You know, my mom was younger than me when she met my dad. Dad wasn't that much older than I am."

Will stared into Sonny's eyes. "We've got plenty of time to worry about forever," said Will. "I'm just happy with right now."

Sonny smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." He leaned over, and their lips met. They shared a few short kisses, then a few longer and deeper, with their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Will stood up, still holding Sonny's hand and pulled him up. They headed into the bedroom, where they leisurely stripped each other before crawling onto Will's bed. Sonny took Will into his strong arms, and Will sighed, reveling in the feel Sonny's naked skin against his own. Their mouths met again, and they kept kissing.

Finally, Will reached down and grabbed Sonny's hard cock. Sonny inhaled sharply, but they kept kissing. Will soon gasped as he felt Sonny's hand on his dick. They started stroking each other, and Will realized quickly that this was how they were going to make each other come. He stopped kissing Sonny and watched Sonny's face as Will stroked faster.

Sonny soon loosened his grip on Will, and he started making very soft moaning noises. Will worked him hard, and eventually Sonny started shaking and his face contorted as he came. But in what seemed like a short time, Sonny started stroking Will and soon Will was overcome and came in Sonny's hand.

Will collapsed on his back and closed his eyes, and he felt Sonny's mouth on his. They kissed for a bit, before they got up and cleaned up. They got back into bed, without getting dressed, and turned on Will's television. They settled in to watch a baseball game.

Eventually, Will's phone beeped. He picked up and saw a message from his mother.

"She's downstairs," he said. "She's insisting on coming up."

Sonny inhaled. "You're naked in bed with your boyfriend," he said, in a monotone Will found to be hilarious. So hilarious, he kissed Sonny on the lips.

"We'd better get dressed," he said, texting back his mother.

"Will," replied Sonny, "perhaps I should go. Coming out to her shouldn't be spontaneous…"

Will inhaled, and he took Sonny's hand and looked into his eyes. "It's not, and you can leave if you're not comfortable or stay here in the bedroom. I'll talk to her alone. But I'm done hiding."

Deep down, Will knew his mother wasn't going to react well, and she would make this all about her and her failings. But with Sonny at his side, Will didn't care. He wanted it over with, and he knew everything was going to be all right eventually.

"I'm proud of you," said Sonny.

"Well," said Will as he started to put his clothes on, "if I tell her now, she might be over it enough by the time we do get married that I might, and it's just a might, consider inviting her."

Sonny smirked, and he laughed as he scrambled for his own clothes. "We might want to tell my mom so she can spend the next few years planning. She never had a daughter, so I'm the one she's going to throw the big wedding for…"

Will interrupted him with a kiss, and he knew that whatever was about to happen, everything was going to be all right.

The End


End file.
